In recent years, implantation energy regions that involve different ion implantation energies have been formed in a wafer in manufacturing a three-dimensional memory and the like. In this case, it is general to alternately repeat first steps each forming a resist mask on the wafer and second steps each implanting the ions into the wafer, and adjust an ion source for each ion implantation to change the implantation energy. However, there is a problem that productivity of the ion implantation is lowered due to the adjustment of the ion source. A similar problem may arise in a case where implantation angle regions that involve different ion implantation angles are formed in the wafer.